


Holding Hands

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of my 30 day OTP challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Holding Hands

Dipper doubted he'll ever get used to human version of Bill, but there was thing that would be even harder to get used to – Bill following him everywhere he went to. 

“Have you seen those gnomes faces when they realised who I am?” And one more interesting thing about Bill – he never shut up. “That was just hilarious.” And his obnoxious laugh. 

Dipper was slowly, day by day regretting decision of trapping demon in human body. Artificially created body this damn triangle had choice of personalising. That was to lower chance of him actually getting mad and trying to escape.   
He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice slowly nearing bridge and fact that he was walking directly past it. What woke him up was loud shout “Dipper!” just as he was about to fall and his hand getting grabbed by Bill who was only person around. 

“Be a little more careful, Pine Tree.” Demon said dragging him back on path. “I might still have most of my power but flying, levitating and resurrection, are out of my power.” Demon rambled not letting Dippers hand go. 

Dipper wasn't even listening to him focused on warm, gloved hand holding his hand and not letting go. And on Bill actually using his name. “You said my name.” He said looking at Bills visible eye.

“And you almost fell down a cliff.” Bill retorted with huff. “I can't believe I lost to you. Pay some attention to your surroundings Pine Tree.” he continued still not letting Dippers hand go. 

Dipper just stayed silent Battling warm feeling spreading inside him. Just what was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
